Cleaning Duty
by Lord of the Ring Pops
Summary: Percy's a punk in this AU story about capture the flag, cursing, and cleaning duty! Rated T for Percy's potty mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**I got Punk!Percy from viria13's drawing. Here's the link: viria13*deviantart*com/art/If-Percy-was-a-punk-358 534511. Replace the asterisks (*) with periods.**

* * *

Percy stared at the bright orange T-shirt and cocked his head. It was missing something. Grabbing the scissors from his drawer, he hacked off the sleeves. There. Much better. Now, if there were only some way to change the color... He had an image to maintain, and the orange didn't help.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," a girl said, poking her head into his cabin. "Have you changed yet?"

Percy jumped and blushed, then scolded himself mentally for blushing. He was a manly man, and manly men didn't blush. Even in front of their very cute girlfriends. "A-A-Annabeth," he stuttered. Manly men didn't stutter, either.

"Get your shirt on! We're going to be late for capture the flag!" she said, putting her hands on her hips in a very adorable way.

"Right," Percy said. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Er...could you look away?"

"Honestly, Percy. There's not much I haven't seen." Realizing how that sounded, Annabeth hurriedly added, "I mean, because you get injured so often and I take care of your wounds!"

They were both very red by the time Annabeth turned around. Percy quickly shrugged off his red leather jacket. Then he replaced his white T-shirt with the orange Camp Half-Blood one, adjusted his studded belt, and reknotted the laces of his combat boots. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he decided his Mohawk didn't look too bad.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced.

Annabeth turned back. She was still blushing and wouldn't meet his eyes. "Finally!" she said. "Let's go."

Outside, they were met by the other campers. Most of them looked annoyed, although some looked like they were about to burst into tears once he came out the door. They were the ones who Percy had decided to introduce to his fist because they'd been bullying other campers. He hated bullies.

"Really, Percy?" said Connor, his sometimes-friend. He rolled his eyes. "You challenge us to a game of capture the flag, two-on-everyone-else, and you make us wait for you?"

"You take even longer to change than the Aphrodite girls," added Travis Stoll, his other sometimes-friend. Percy usually got along with the Stoll brothers, but there were times when they were too irritating to deal with.

Clarisse, already wearing her armor and her helmet, sneered at Percy. They'd been through a lot together and respected each other, but they didn't get along. At all. "Were you chickening out? Did you wet yourself and need to change your diaper?"

Percy crossed his arms and smirked at her. "You sure you ain't talkin' about yourself, bitch?"

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "What if Chiron hears you cursing again?"

"I'll be washin' the dishes for a week again," Percy muttered gloomily, remembering the long, arduous months he had spent in that purgatory. He'd become such a permanent fixture there that the new campers had mistaken him for a cleaning lady/man and directly gave him their plates to wash. They'd received a black eye in return and that never happened again.

Percy was in a much better mood, though, after he and Annabeth took the other team's flag after twenty minutes. It wasn't that hard, since Annabeth was allowed to use her invisibility cap and Percy could plant his flag strategically near the river. He'd defeated Hyperion, a titan, with a body of water; he'd hardly find campers challenging. And now that he had the curse of Achilles, practically no one in the camp could challenge him.

"Hell yeah!" Percy shouted after Annabeth appeared with the flag. He let go of the unfortunate son of Hephaestus who he had been giving an up-close-and-personal encounter with the river. The son of Hephaestus spluttered for air and cursed him using very colorful vocabulary, but Percy ignored him.

"We'll get you next time," Clarisse groaned from her prone position next to a tree. She coughed up some water and touched her eye gingerly. Percy could tell it was already starting to bruise, but he felt no sympathy. She'd given him his fair share, and now he was just paying her back.

"That's what they all say," Percy said with a grin. Exuberantly, he crowed, "Who's the motherfuckin' king of the motherfuckin' world now, bi – "

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" thundered a furious voice.

Percy instantly paled. "Ch-Chiron," he said nervously. "I, er – hi?"

"Cleaning duty. For a week." The centaur glared at him sternly.

"Aw, crap," Percy muttered.

"Make that two weeks."

Percy stifled another curse and groaned. Why did this always happen?

Annabeth patted his arm sympathetically. "It's alright, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I'll help." Then, quickly, she leaned in and kissed him. It was brief, but in that moment, Percy felt like he'd died and gone straight to Elysium.

The other campers jeered and made catcalls while Chiron frowned in disapproval, but Percy didn't care. He stared at Annabeth, open-mouthed. She stared at him a bit defiantly, her cheeks blazing red. He knew his own cheeks were the same color.

Maybe getting cleaning duty wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Review please! Pretty pretty please?**


End file.
